


It's Okay

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball Z Kai
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Gen, Kids, Oneshot, Sad, a-kiss-on-the-cheek, at-the-playground, bashful-vegito, betrayed-friends, helpful-vegito, hurt-scalli, made-for-someone, sad-scalli, scallito, young-love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Scalli is sad and hurt as her best friend backstabbed her. She sits on the swings alone and looks up at the sky thinking why. A boy, named Vegito sits next to her. This is where their friendship starts





	It's Okay

Scalli: *she sniffles quietly as the wind blows through her, chilling her. She hated to be alone but more so she hated to be hurt or used in any way. She angrily wiped her tears* 'no Scalli! No tears! They aren't worth it'

???: hey you okay?

Scalli: huh? *she turned to see a boy with fire like hair. She blushed as she knows him* oh hey Vegito...

Vegito: *he sits next to her on the swings* what's wrong? *tilting his head*

Scalli: nothing *she said softly as she looked down* just people I thought were my friends is all...

Vegito: that's mean, I'm sorry Scalli *hugs her*

Scalli: *she blushes more and hugs back* it's okay. Maybe I'm not meant to have friends

Vegito: *he pulls away* well I'm here so if you're thinking about getting rid of me just give up cause I'm not going anywhere

Scalli: *she hugged him tighter. Feeling the pain from her friends washed over with happiness and just very emotional as she silently cries* thank you Gito

Vegito: anything for you Scalli. If you need anyone I'm here, remember that okay? Don't listen to anyone just me

Scalli: *she smiled* right

*the teachers called out recess is over*

Vegit: aw already?

*before Vegito moved Scalli leaned in and killed his cheek then gets up and RUNS with a beet red face*

Scalli: 'oh my god I kissed him...somewhat!'

Vegito: *his own face a shade of pink as he touched where Scalli kissed him and he smiled softly* 'I love you too Scalli'

*the end*

 

They are in elementary grade so deal with it!!


End file.
